The Sorcerers of Notre Dame (Soundtrack)
The Sorcerers of Notre Dame: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Paramount and Nickelodeon's 1996 animated feature The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. It includes songs written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz with vocals performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Barry White, Andrew Lawrence, Sherm Cohen and Eryk Casemiro, along with singles by Barry White, Isaac Hayes, Travis Tritt, Mark Wills Bong Manese and Bam Bam Bigelow, and the film's score composed by Alan Menken. The single Someday originally performed by Barry White, Isaac Hayes, Travis Tritt, Mark Wills Jerry Mills and Bam Bam Bigelow release. Luis Miguel recorded the version in Spanish as Sueña, which became a major hit in Latin America. The album was released on May 28, 1996 by Walt Disney Records, and went on to peak at #11 on The Billboard 200. Track listing #The Bells of Notre Dame - Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay & Chorus 6:44 #The Mountain Bikes - (Score) 1:50 #Hellfire - Tony Jay & Chorus 3:47 #Springfield Burning - (Score with Chorus) 2:43 #The Fight of Playground - (Score with Chorus) 4:18 #Jimbo and Bart are Expelled - (Score) 2:39 #Aw, Here It Goes - Coolio 1:04 #God Help the Outcasts - Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer & Chorus 3:47 #Me Against the World - 2Pac ft. Dramacydal 4:39 #The Court of Miracles - Harry Shearer, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria & Chorus 1:30 #Breed Apart - Sepultura 4:02 #Homeschool For Jimbo and Bart - (Score) 2:56 #That All I Got Is You - Ghostface Killah ft. Mary J. Blige 5:22 #Burning Love - Travis Tritt 3:32 #Do What You Feel Festival - (Score with Chorus) 4:50 #We Rubbin - Baha Men 3:06 #That All I Need Is To Be Loved - Moby 2:44 #The Prayer - Andy Lawrence 3:36 #Jam on It - Cardan ft. Jermaine Dupri 3:40 #In Memory of Fake Krusty the Clown - (Score) 2:51 #The Plagues - Sherm Cohen and Eryk Casemiro 2:41 #Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe - Barry White 4:36 #Sisters of Pain - Vince Neil 5:03 #We Want Mr. Ronald Banner - (Score with Chorus) 6:03 #Mercury Blues - Alan Jackson 3:39 #He Shall Smite the Mutant - (Score with Chorus) 3:14 #Free Cheers For Bart Simpson and Jimbo Jones (Score with Chorus) 3:44 #The Simpsons Theme - (Score with Heavy Metal) 1:25 #Someday - Barry White, Isaac Hayes, Travis Tritt, Mark Wills, Jerry Mills and Bam Bam Bigelow 4:21 #One More Night - Phil Collins 4:52 #Whatever You Imagine (Sorcerers Version) - E.G. Daily 3:28 #I Stand Alone (Kevin Version) - Kevin Michael Richardson 3:45 #The Prayer - E.G. Daily and Peabo Bryson ft. Linda Ronstadt and Andrea Bocelli 4:30 #God Help the Outcasts (Midler Version) - Bette Midler (non-credits version) 3:28 #I Will Get There - Boyz II Men (non-credits version) 4:22 #Funeral in Carpathia - Cradle of Filth (non-credits version) 8:24 #O Tannenbaum - Andrea Bocelli (non-credits version) 4:19 #Between the Devil and Me - Alan Jackson (non-credits version) 4:22 Score cues left off the soundtrack # The Mountain Bikes/Swept Under the Rug # "Hellfire" (Movie Version) # The Search Continues # Bart and Bullies Saves The Day # Helping Jimbo/Miss Hoover's Class # Scent with Children's Foot # Track of the River # The God of Ancestors # The Fight of Playground (Movie Version) # Jimbo and Bart are Expelled Pt. 1 (Movie Version) # Out of the School/Jimbo and Bart meets The Simpsons # "God Help the Outcasts" (Movie Version) # Jimbo and Bart are Expelled Pt. 2 (Movie Version) # "The Court of Miracles" (Movie Version) # Fort Sensible/Horst's Determission # La Marseillaise # Bart's Out of Control # Do What You Feel Festival (Movie Version) # Krusty's Death # Poor Krusty the Clown # O Whacking Day # "The Prayer" (Movie Version) # Bloody Stupid Ogre # Something is Bigger # These Snakes Aren't Spies/Ronald Banner's Soldiers Attack # We Want Mr. Ronald Banner (Full Version) # And He Shall Smite the Mutant (Full Version) # The Defeat of Mr. Burns # Springfield Elementary is Save # Free Cheers For Bart Simpson and Jimbo Jones (Movie Version) # End Titles Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Nickelodeon albums Category:Paramount albums Category:Film soundtracks Category:The Simpsons soundtrack